The Love 'She' Had
by Claudio Kilganon IV
Summary: He didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. He was distraught and heart broken. 'It' promised that 'it' would make these feeling go away. Now, 'it' was there for him. But as he thought about it, 'it' was always there for him... NaruXFemKyu
1. Of Pain and 'Love'

**CLAUDIO: Ok Ok, no one hate me for this please. I am a die hard NaruHina fan, but NaruXFemKyu is a close runner for first. I actually got into it when I stumbled upon a NaruHina centric fic called Simplicity is Complexity by 'OpposingForce', and I loved it! I first read the dirty version of it, the little one-shot of Hinata EPICLY masturbating to the thought of Naruto, and I was like. "DUDE! I GOTTA READ THE ACTUAL STORY NOW!" And I did. And it was awesome. So I looked up more of NaruXFemKyu, and I found an AMAZING AUTHOR called 'Mikie-From-Ireland'. Check him out. TONS of NaruXFemKyu, and he's a great author along with 'OpposingForce'. I fell in love with these two, and I had to do something with them. So here it is!**

(-_-)

The Love 'She' Had

Summary (kind of...): He didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. He was distraught and heart broken, not really thinking clearly. 'It' promised that 'it' would make these feeling go away. Now, 'it' was there for him. But as he thought about it, 'it' was _always_ there for him. He never knew much about 'it'. He use to loathe the very thought of 'it'. 'It' ruined his life, 'it' destroyed his village...'it' murdered his family. He held nothing but anger and hate for 'it'. To his dismay, he soon found those feelings transformed. 'It' had also helped him. In his time of need, 'it' would provide. More then the rest of those people he once called, _friends_, had ever done. 'It' gave him power as well. When he was weak, 'it' gave him strength, when he was tired, 'it' gave him rest, when he was on the verge of death...'it' gave him life. Maybe, just maybe...he didn't have to loathe 'it'. He remembered how 'it' came into his life, and how it had been their since...

(-_-)

Naruto slammed his front door closed, using as much force as he could. He heard the wood splinter and crack with the collision it made with its frame. Naruto didn't care, though. He ran to his bedroom and jumped in his bed, shaking the walls, and causing the bed to rock, cracking the wall at the head board, dust trickling from the ceiling upon impact. Naruto had tears streaking down his cheeks and his eyes were blurry. The blond's face was red and a little puffy from all of his emotions. Naruto started to slam his fist into the head board of his bed, once again cracking the wall more and more. Dust continued to fall from the ceiling as he did this. The one hyperactive happy shinobi buried his face into his pillow and screamed with all he was worth, giving one last punch to the head board. A heavy crack was heard, and it echoed through out his tiny apartment. He had punched another hole into the wall. Whatever. Naruto was heart broken, and torn inside. His so called 'friends' hated him now.

It had only been a few weeks after Pain attacked. The city was still under going heavy construction and maintenance from the destruction. Pain was dead and defeated, by Naruto's own hand. Lots of people were thankful to him, they stopped him on the streets just to tell him. But even more, stopped him in the streets to spit on him, and call him a demon. Naruto knew the reason for this. When the Nine Tails had all but broken the seal, many people who had not known about Naruto being its container, the younger generation, found out. Many of those people had already not liked Naruto, and now found a new disgust for him. Even the Rookie Nine, excluding all of team seven. The remaining students who graduated from the academy with Naruto, and others like Gai's team, and most of Kurenai's team began to hate Naruto. Not only for him being the Nine Tails, but because of one young woman. Hinata.

She couldn't be saved. The doctors did all they could do, but Hinata was too close to death's door to be pulled back. Naruto blamed himself, along with all the others. They all told him that it was his fault Hinata was dead, and Naruto agreed. Now the one person who had loved him was gone, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Naruto remembered what had happened moments ago at the construction site of the Hokage tower.

_Flash Back:_

_Naruto had just walked up to the remains of the Hokage tower. In a few days, it was already almost standing at its former glory. Naruto really wanted to help today, he didn't want to be seen as a lazy, good-fore-nothing demon. The blond spotted a group of his friends, and began to run towards them, waving as he did. The group of 'friends' that he spotted was Choji, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and TenTen. They were all working on the west walls of the Tower it seemed. Naruto plastered on a big grin as he ran up to them, but they turned and looked at him with anger in their eyes. Most of them scowled as he walked into their group, and the rest wouldn't even look at him. Naruto found this to be very strange, and he didn't like it. He decided to blow it off and start up a conversation, "Hey guys, whats up! How's building go-?" Shikamaru cut him off._

_"Why are you here, Naruto?" The strategist asked with out even glancing at the blond. Naruto's smile quickly faded, and he felt tightening in his chest. He tried to play it off as a joke._

_Naruto faked a smile, "HAHAHA! Very funny, Shikamaru! Of course you guys know I'm here to help!" Naruto put both his hands behind his head. _

_"Why would we want your help?" Asked a different voice. Naruto turned to see it was Ino, who had asked. Naruto's fake smile faded._

_"Why? Because...its what everyone is suppose to do. We're suppose to rebuild the village..." Naruto began to feel some tears build up behind his eyes. Why were they treating him like this? Ino's glare made Naruto feel sick to his stomach, and he wanted to run as far away as he could. But no, he had to help, he had to prove that he wasn't what they thought he was._

_"Not everyone can!" Yelled a voice to the right of Naruto. He turned around and saw Kiba, clenching his fist, and had a few tears down his cheek. "Not everyone's alive because of you!" Kiba wiped a few tears away, and yelled at the blond shinobi one more time. "She's dead because of YOU! We're rebuilding the village because of YOU! If you were never around, WE would have to do all of this. If you weren't around, SHE would have never sacrificed herself for you! She died for a DEMON!" Kiba was now bawling. His eyes were closed and his fist were bleeding, because of how hard he clenched his fist. Naruto was also crying._

_Naruto wasn't bawling, but tears constantly ran down his face as he looked at all the faces of these people he once called 'friends'. Each of them looked the same. They were glaring at him. Naruto could tell that they wanted him as far away from them as possible. Naruto looked down at the rumble and dust on the ground. He began to cry even more, and he didn't want them to see. "Is...Is that how you all fee-." Once again Naruto was interrupted, but by Lee this time._

_"Yes, Naruto. Why don't you just leave now." Lee did not look the boy in the eye. The tai-justsu master kept his eyes on some thing in the distance instead. The rest of the group just nodded their heads. Naruto said nothing._

_The 'demon' took one last look at the group, before he nodded and slowly turned around and began to walk to his apartment. They all wanted him gone. All of them. He was sure, that if Hinata would have lived, she would too. Maybe he could do one last thing to show them that he did care about them. That he cared about their feelings. Maybe he could do them all a favor, and leave forever. Not just from Konohagakure, but from the world. Maybe, he would take his life, for the ones he still loved. To make sure they were happy. Naruto took a quick look up at the sky as he walked. He didn't notice before, how dark and cloudy today was. Fuck. When he left eye sight of the group, he broke out into a full sprint for his home._

_Flash back over._

How could they hate him like this? Naruto had done nothing but devote his entire life to this village. They still never showed him an ounce of compassion. The only ones who he could count on were a few senseis, the Hokage, and Sakura.

Sakura...Naruto knew that he still loved her. Even after his youth and immature days, Naruto knew that he still had strong feeling for her. But he also knew, that she would never return those feelings. The blond knew that instead, she would forever love another. Not just any other. The village traitor. The one boy who deserted his village, and gave his life over to the enemy, for power.

Naruto's tears stained his pillow at the realization that Sakura would rather love a traitor to the entire village that would never return her feelings, than love a demon, who gave his all to show her that he really loved her.

"IDIOT!" Naruto yelled at himself. He should have known. No one here actually loved him. They pitied him. All of them. There was no other answer. Damn them. DAMN THEM ALL. Naruto curled up in his bed, laying to the side. He brought his knees up to his chin, and laid in the fetal position. He must look so pathetic right now.

After a few more minutes of crying, Naruto slowly rose out of his bed. The blond sat on the edge of his now, with his feet hanging off and on the ground. Naruto stared at them for a second, before he fully stood up, and walked himself to his bathroom, flicking on the light. The shinobi took care of 'business' and flushed the toilet. As he washed his hands, Naruto looked up at the mirror. There, he saw a mess of a human being. The person had Messy spiked blond hair. His eyes were blood shot, and cheeks were red and puffy from all the crying. All in all, he looked like shit. Naruto cocked his fist back, and punched the tiny mirror with all his might. It shattered and cracked against his knuckles, glass falling to the ground and into the sink.

The blond let his fist stay in contact with the broken mirror for a minute, before he pulled back and inspected his hand. He was bleeding slightly, and he had cuts all along the back of his hand from the fallen glass. Naruto chuckled from his pain. It felt good. Really good. For a quick lapse in time, he forgot about his heavy emotional pain. He flicked off the bathroom light, turned and began to walk out of his bathroom. He stopped at the door way. Naruto looked around at his dark and tiny apartment. The sky outside made it seem even darker then normal, when he had all the lights off. The blond continued to scan his room, until he noticed something at the far back corner. A shelf. A small wooden shelf that he used to keep his ninja tools in. Sitting on top of this shelf, was a long rope. Naruto remembered using the rope on several missions with old team seven. But now he would never get memories like that again. Naruto stepped a little farther out of the door frame, and looked down the hall to his left. He spotted, in the kitchen, a small chair. The only one he owned. The only one he needed. Naruto took one more step out, and looked at the ceiling in his bedroom. There, screwed in by nails, was a bar. The blond had installed this bar himself when he was still in the academy. He used it for pull ups, and other various exercises to make himself stronger.

Naruto took one last look at the objects. A rope, a chair, and something to hang himself on. He could do this.

A small frown etched itself on Naruto's face. No one would really care, would they? Maybe Baa-chan, and Iruka sensei would feel sad. But probably nobody else. No one would give two fucks if they found his lifeless body hanging from his ceiling. Because they never really loved him.

"They never really loved me..." The blond repeated out loud in an almost emotionless voice, "No one...EVER loved me..."

"No." Naruto froze as the foreign voice reached his ears. He was paralyzed as two slim arms wrapped around his waist, and someone pressed their body to his back. A head nuzzled itself into the crook of his neck from behind, and he heard them speak again.

"That's not true, Naruto-kun." The voice was feminine. Naruto could tell that. But he could not for the life of him put a face on this voice. This voice, it soothed him, it made him feel warmth inside, and it spoke to him in a caring nature. Naruto felt the arms squeeze him tighter, and he felt the hot breathe of this person in his neck. He shuttered with warmth. It felt so good. The embrace, and the words. Naruto was in a trance like state with this person. The blond felt the arms keep their embrace as they slowly traveled up to his chest. The head in between his neck lifted up, and a pair of lips came right up to his ear. "Don't do it. There has always been one. There has always been one who loves you." The sudden moisture of the breathe on his ear, made Naruto want to melt. It also snapped him out of his trance.

Naruto quickly broke the embrace, grabbed a kunai from his pouch, turned around, and put up a defense stance, holding his kunai close to his face for protection. He immediately lost his ability to fight when he saw the face of this person.

She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. This woman had blood red hair, slightly frizzled, nearly wild like. Her skin was smooth, and so gloriously pale that Naruto was tempted to touch it. Her features were soft and gorgeous. Her eyes were large, and her retina color matched her hair. Her lips were also red, and they were full and plump. Very inviting. Naruto couldn't spot any ears, with the amount of hair that she had. It fell down to the small of her back , and kept its consistency the entire length. The thing that really caught Naruto's eye, though, was the small, slightly twitching fox-like ear's that protruded from the top of her head through hair. She had a slim neck, that curved their way into a set of small shoulders. Her chest was large and ample. Easily a D cup, and they looked soft but firm, not sagging a bit. This woman had light pink nipples, that hardened to the cool air in Naruto's apartment. She also had a pale, flat stomach, and a slim waist, that curved out into full hips, and a tight, large, round backside. Her legs were slim, yet thick, and seemed to go on for miles with soft, smooth skin. She was the definition of beauty, and she was stark naked. She once again made Naruto paralyzed. His mouth slacked for a second at the sight of this woman. She took a few small steps towards the boy, and Naruto raised his kunai slightly back to his defense position. He shook his head, trying to focus on why this woman was here, not the woman herself. But he lost it again when she stepped right up to him, only a few inches away, and once again embraced him.

Naruto was at a lost for words. Who was this beautiful woman who was so affectionate to him. She snuggled her face into Naruto's hard chest, and the blond felt his pants tingle slightly from the feeling of her chest pressed so tightly to his lower body. He had to stop this. Naruto regained his composure, and pushed the woman off of him, breaking the hug. He did his best to put on an angry face. "Who the hell are you!" Naruto spat at the woman, but she only giggled. The blonds angry face began to inch over into confused territory.

"You don't remember me? That hurts, Naruto-kun!" The woman gave a cute little pout, and crossed her arms. Naruto made the fatal mistake of smiling slightly, dropping his guard. She was so cute. "Got'cha'!" The woman tackled Naruto in the gut, and he dropped the kunai. She pushed to boy up to a wall and held him in place with her own body. Naruto tried his best to push her off, but she was a lot stronger then she looked.

"LET ME GO!" Naruto struggled and squirmed against her.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" The woman purred into Naruto's ear. She slowly lowered her head into the blonds neck, and softly began to place wet kisses.

"Ah..." Naruto moaned as she did this. He began to feel warmth and pleasure course though his body. Everywhere her lips touched left that spot tingling. He was on cloud nine. Naruto didn't want to fall into this woman's hands though, he tried his best to keep up his questioning. "Wh-who...are yo-AH!" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, as the woman started so softly suck in his Adams Apple. God, it felt so good.

The woman gave one last lick up Naruto's throat, and then looked him straight in the eye. Naruto felt himself fall into those red eyes, and never wanted to come out. They were fixated so fiercely on his own.

"Naruto." The woman began. The blond hung onto every word she said. "It's me." The woman's eyes flashed a bright red as she said this. It was almost like she was mentally feeding him the information he wanted.

Naruto froze again. He instantly knew who this was. "KY-KYUUBI!" Naruto screamed as he brought his knee up the best he could, and shoved the woman away. She backed away from the boy, knowing this would be his reaction. Naruto kept himself pinned to the wall in shock. This beautiful woman, who was giving him so much attention was Kyuubi. The very thing that he hated. It was the reason why people hated him so much. It was the cause of the villages problems. "KYUUBI!" Naruto screamed as he ran forward with a cocked fist, and smashed the woman in her face. She flew back into the wall, and cracked it. The body slid down, and fell to the ground in a heap.

Naruto stood in the same position that he was in after the punch, breathing heavily. The small woman made a slight whimper. Naruto knew he shouldn't of, but he couldn't help himself. The woman was so beautiful, he had to run to her side the moment he knew she was in pain. He sat her up on the ground. "Thanks..." She said smiling. But Naruto saw the side of her face. It was red, and was starting to swell from the punch that he had just delivered.

Naruto instantly felt bad. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mea-!"

"NO!" Kyuubi interrupted, grabbing onto Naruto's shirt and pulling him close to her. "No! Listen Naruto! I-I-I..." Naruto was listening intensely to whatever Kyuubi was going to say, but she stuttered over he words, and began to cry. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, and she pulled Naruto even closer to her, burring her face into his chest again. "I'M SORRY!" She cried out, slightly muffled by Naruto's clothes.

Instinctively Naruto wrapped his arms around Kyuubi, comforting her. He knew he shouldn't, but once again, he couldn't help himself.

"Don't cry..." Naruto whispered to her. He hated this woman, this creature. But deep down inside, he knew he also didn't want to see her cry. It pained him to feel so many tears soaking his shirt, all of them hers. He knew this was most likely just an act, and he was falling for it. Hard.

Kyuubi pushed both of them up, and slowly, they wobbled over the bed. They fell over, and Kyuubi landed on top of Naruto, clinging to his shirt as tight as ever, tears still falling onto the blonds chest.

"NO!" Kyuubi cried again. "I deserve much worse. F-for everything t-that I've d-done to y-you!" Kyuubi was crying so hard that she was stuttering over all of her words, barely finishing her sentence. She wrapped her arms as best she could around Naruto's body.

"Stop." Naruto said to her softly. Why did he? Why was he trying to make her stop crying. She was right. It was because of her, that his life was a living hell. But he couldn't stand the sight of her crying, he needed her to stop. He wanted to help her.

Kyuubi looked up at Naruto, and he gave her a wide grin. She sniffled some tears, and smiled right back. It might not have been a acceptance of her pitiful apology, but she knew it was probably the best she was going to get. He was trying to comfort her, and it made her extremely happy inside. She wasn't done though. She came here for a purpose, and she wouldn't stop until she fulfilled that purpose. Kyuubi laid her head down again, still smiling widely, and rubbed her face on Naruto's hard, warm chest. Naruto's hand came down and started to rub the back of her head. She spoke again, this time no tears slurring her speech.

"Naruto." He looked down at her, and she looked at him. "I know, that you might not ever forgive me. And I know, that I can't right what I have wronged. But I there is something that I can do." Kyuubi's look changed from calm, to very close to seductive, as she purred out that last part.

Naruto stiffened as he felt her slowly crawl up his torso. She laid directly on top of him, stopping any attempts of him escaping, and looked him in the eyes. What was she doing? Was she...trying to...seduce him? No. Naruto would go for it. He may have felt himself falter, and not be as hostile as before, but now she wasn't crying. He wouldn't fall for her act now, would he?

"Naruto." Kyuubi giggled, and as before, attacked his neck. This time around though, she had more fierce determination behind her kisses. She was trying to gain something now. What was it?

Naruto moaned against his will when she sucked his Adams Apple as before. Damn, this creature was cunning. She hit all of his weak spots. "Kyuubi. stop." Naruto made a futile attempt to raise his hand and push her off. Kyuubi grabbed his hand, and pinned it to the bed with her own. She began to speak through her kisses.

"No (kiss) Naruto. (kiss) Let me (lick) do this (kiss)." Naruto began to shake with the pleasure that she was causing him. No! He was falling way to easily onto this woman's hands. But she made him feel better, inside.

"Naruto." She stopped her ministrations to look him back in the eye. "You need this." Her breathing was heavy, and her eyes were almost glazed over with a look of...something. What was it? "I can't make up for the things I did. But I can be here for you now." She began to kiss and lick him again, but this time she moved up his jaw line, and was getting really close to the blonds own lips. "I want to give you (kiss) what you (kiss) really need right now (long lick). Someone to hold (kiss), someone to care for you (kiss)...someone...to love." With that, Kyuubi softly pressed her lips against Naruto's.

The blond foolishly, and instantly, fell into the kiss. Her lips were so soft...so wet...and they tasted like strawberries. Naruto deepened the kiss, and Kyuubi eagerly join him. The two began to get into it. With Kyuubi on top, she decided that Naruto didn't really need his shirt on. With a quick pull, she ripped his shirt off, and ran her hands up and down his chest.

Naruto, was taken aback, but only for a second, as his hands quickly began to roam her body as well. He started to hate himself. He was in too deep now. He knew he wouldn't be able to pull back. He moaned as Kyuubi ran her tongue a crossed his lips. Th woman took her chance and pushed her tongue all the way into the blonds mouth. She began to explore his wet cavern with her tongue, gliding it across everything. The slickness, and sweetness of her tongue gave Naruto a fluttering feeling inside. Kyuubi found the boy's own tongue, and started to lick it. Naruto hungrily began to do the same.

The two began a small fight for dominance in their mouths. Kyuubi gasped when Naruto started to suck on her tongue. The blond had no idea what he was doing, but thought he should continue, after the reaction he had just got out of her.

The kiss grew more and more heated. Both parties began to lose themselves in it. Soon, they found that they needed more. Kyuubi pulled out of the kiss, and heard a small whimper from the blond beneath her. She smirk. Very calmly, she moved her mouth down to Naruto's chest, and began to lap at it.

Of course Naruto moaned, and his breathing started to hitch when Kyuubi got lower, and lower, with each lick. She found her way to the waist band of the blonds pants. Taking no time at all, she ripped those off like she did with his shirt. Naruto gasped. So did Kyuubi.

The cold air hit Naruto's naked thighs and he shivered. It only made it worse when he felt painfully constricted again the fabric of his boxers. Kyuubi almost jumped him right there, at the sight of his 'little friend'. She licked her lips as she felt the warmth in between her legs grow and pulsate. She needed him. Now. But she had to put that off, for him. She had to remember that she was here for him. She grabbed the waistband of his boxers, and just like his pants, ripped them off too.

Naruto felt a little uneasy as he watched Kyuubi stare at his member. Her eyes were wide, and she was licking her lips. Kyuubi slowly grasped Naruto in her hands. The blond's eyes slowly rolled back into his head out of pleasure. Kyuubi smirked at the boy's innocence, his virginity. But that wouldn't last very long. Very slowly, she began to pump her hand up, and down. Up, and down. She watched the blond's every reaction. He seemed to be already be nearing his end. She pumped a little faster.

Naruto bit his lip. He could feel that familiar feeling building up inside himself. He knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, and he silently curse himself. He suddenly felt Kyuubi stop her actions. Naruto open his eyes to see that she still had a firm grasp on him, and was looking right at him. She then focused on his member in her hands. She licked her lips, and then moved her tongue over Naruto's tip. Naruto sucked in a large breathe at this.

Kyuubi giggled, and then proceeded to bring her tongue to the bottom of his member, and slowly, she dragged it all the way to the tip again. Naruto's breathing became irregular as the woman swirled her tongue over his tip again, and then took him all the way into her mouth. Kyuubi began to bob her head up and down, sucking as she did went along.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, his release imminent.

"Kyuubi!" he almost yelled as he felt his seed shoot into her mouth. She kept sucking, and swallowed all of Naruto's juice. The red haired vixen lapped up the rest of the boy's seed, and pulled his member out of her mouth, with a slight 'pop'. She smiled as she crawled back up to Naruto's face, and began to fiercely kiss him again. Naruto could taste himself on her tongue. His first thought was to gag, but it turned him on again.

Kyuubi straddled Naruto, her pelvis touching his, and began to grind his member with her dripping wet womanhood as they kissed. She felt Naruto start to grow hard again, with her juices running down his lower body. They both moaned heavily into the kiss. They were going wild. Licking each others mouths and faces, grinding more and more. Kyuubi was going to lose it. She need him.

"Naruto." She said as they kissed. "Are you ready, love?" She watched as he slightly nodded and continued to kiss her as he did. She interrupted the kiss, so she could lift her body over his fully erect member. She positioned it at her entrance. Kyuubi put both hands onto the blonds shoulders, and slowly, she lowered herself on to him.

Naruto gasped at the feeling that took him over. He felt pleasure touch every inch of his body. He loved the way that she felt around him. She was so wet, and tight, he thought he was going to burst any second. But he couldn't. He wanted this to last. When he was all the way inside her, they both stopped, and bask in the feeling of how each other felt. Kyuubi was the first to act. She began to slowly hop up and down, surging waves of pleasure through them. "So tight..." Naruto managed to moan out.

Kyuubi smirked again. "Just for you, love." She began to go harder and faster, loving the way this boy filled her up. She began to feel her end coming, and cursed herself. She knew it had been hundreds of years since she had this, but she thought she could last longer than a few minutes.

Kyuubi almost cried out from pleasure when she felt Naruto start to push up, matching her own pumps. The blond's hand found her hips, and grabbed them tightly as he continued to push up with more and more force. Naruto too, felt his end drawing near. The two pushed faster and faster, and Kyuubi felt her jaw open and her tongue hang out. She couldn't stop it, it felt so good. She leaned down, and captured Naruto's mouth with her's and the two shared a heated kiss.

With one last push, the blond buried himself into Kyuubi's cavern, and he felt her insides clamp around his member. They broke the kiss and both screamed out the others name in blissful euphoria as they came. Their inner juices shot out, and mixed with each other.

Kyuubi collapsed on top of Naruto, and they shared a passionate embrace. They were breathing heavily, and they were both exhausted. Naruto pulled out of her, but Kyuubi remained lying on top of Naruto. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, and gave a long peaceful sigh. Soon, they began to fall asleep into each other arms. Naruto went first. But right before Kyuubi did, she whispered, "I love you." and then she too, fell asleep.

**CLAUDIO: HOLY CRAP! That was actually super difficult. I have never wrote a lemon before, and it was a lot harder then I though it was going to be. Please review and tell me how I did! AND...I will do a follow up to this, explaining why Kyuubi did this, how she got out, and how Naruto will react in the morning, along with the others. I don't feel like I captured how Naruto should've reacted to Kyuubi being a girl, and that will also appear. So look for that later. PEACE FOR NOW!**


	2. The Morning Will Come

**CLAUDIO: Ok, here it is. The follow up. HOORA! Anyways, I wanna say that I didn't expect to get so many hits the first night I posted it. I got over 500 hits and almost 10 reviews! HOLY SHIT! I had no idea that so many people still loved some NaruXFemkyuu. To be honest, I hate this story. I hate sad stories, or angst, or even too much drama. I love NARUHINA WAY TOO MUCH. But sometimes its good to go off track, try something knew. SO HERE YA GO!**

The Morning Will Come

Grogginess. Naruto knew this all too well. It was like a heavy blanket of 'why the hell am I so tired' and then and a feeling of uncertainty. Naruto hated this fog of unknowing called grogginess. He hated that after an intense training, or cataclysmic events in the previous day, it cast its spell over him and made it harder to jump back into his daily routine. Not that he actually really cared anymore. Who did he have to train and prove himself for anymore? No one, that's who. Naruto, even though oblivious to the world around him at the moment, could remember quite well the comradeship that his once 'friends' showed him yesterday. It wasn't too hard to forget, when the ones who you care for and would give your life for, turn their backs on you, and shun you like the plague. What good 'friends'. They could at least have acted like teammates, or have treated Naruto like someone who just saved this shit hole village. Screw it.

All of these thoughts ran through Naruto's head, as he began to wake up from a coma-like sleep. No matter how unlike Naruto it was, to dwell on the past and focus on the negative, he knew that now, he would never be able to escape this. But for some reason, he didn't feel as bad as he did yesterday. He had contemplated SUICIDE, for god's sake. He had never done so before, or even considered it, in the past when his life was just as lonely as it is now. But now, at this moment, it seemed like the pain was dulled. It wasn't as bad as it was last night. To all of those feelings that he was feeling now, he had one thing to say.

His mind might have been racing right now, but he wasn't actually awake physically. Naruto wasn't used to that. His body usually acted before he got a thought out. His body was always the first one up, not his mind. Why did he feel so empty? No, not empty like last night, but more empty physically. It was almost like a strong hunger. Yes, he was hungry, but this feeling he could separate from that regular hunger. He felt drained, almost. He usually felt full of energy, even in the mornings, well, kind of. But now, he felt held back. He didn't feel like he could conquer the world anymore. Not in a bad way, though. He just felt mellow, calm. What was this?

For the first time this morning, Naruto attempted to open his eyes. He successfully completed this action, and tried to take it one step further by completely opening them. As he expected from being asleep on his back, only the plain white ceiling greeted his sight.

_'Great.' _thought Naruto as he stared into the ceiling, almost attempting to burn a hole through it with only his eyes. When he did not accomplish this, he sighed and gave a morning grunt, followed by a long yawn. The blond attempted to put his arms up and stretch, but found a weight on him that compromised his doing so. He quickly began to think of what the obstruction could've been. He searched his mind for anything that he could've put on himself the night before. But to his dismay, he didn't remember too much. Last night after he got home, he was in a typhoon of emotions, and all he could really recall, was his arriving home, his anger, his thoughts to kill himself, and...dammit! Why couldn't he remember anything after that?

Naruto tried again to move his arms, with a little more force this time, to find out that what ever was holding him down, wasn't gonna let up.

_'What in this name of the god of ramen is this?' _The blond tried to shift his body, to find that it was being weighted down. This time however, as he moved, he heard a small groan emitted from the object on him. Obviously, Naruto knew right away, that it was a person, not a object on him. Still being a little sleepy, Naruto instead, folded his arms inward, and grabbed what ever was on him, not too hard, but enough to try and figure out who the hell was in HIS apartment. He tilted his head downward, to try and get a better look at who it was. Unfortunately, something was right underneath his chin, and blocked his efforts. As Naruto's hands continued to roam, he felt what he believed to be a body. His hands went lower, until they stopped on a large round object, right above Naruto's pelvis. The blond rubbed this round soft object on him, and then gave it a few experimental squeezes. With the sudden squeezing, the person on top of Naruto began to squirm.

Naruto heard a, "Ah..." The person began to move their hips around the blonds lower section, grinding him. He quickly released his hands, when he realized were he was grabbing. His face instantly turned a deep crimson, and he was immediately fully awakened. His eyes widened when the person, rubbed up Naruto's body, until he felt a hot moist breath on his ear.

"Ooooo...Naruto-kun..." The voice was lusty. Most of its words were more of moans. "That's one way to wake a girl up. But why ever did you stop?" The last part of the sentence sounded like a childish pout.

At this moment, Naruto did what any normal person would do if they found a stranger in their bed. He screamed. Naruto thrashed out of his bed, trying to throw the person off of him. Unfortunately, he only succeeded in falling off the bed himself. The girl on top of him refused to let go of the boy, and had fallen off of the bed with him, remaining in the same position on top of him. The fall caused the blond to hit his head on the floor, causing a loud thud. Right away, Naruto sat up a little, and began to rub the back of his head, trying to dull the pain.

"Ahhhh! Damn that hurt!" Naruto hissed.

"Oh! Naruto! Are you Ok?" Naruto knew that the girl was still on him, but his eyes were held shut from the pain on the back of his head. He then felt two gentle arms snake their way around his neck, and softly remove his own hands from his head. The two hands then proceeded to gently rub the back of Naruto's head themselves. He had to admit, it was pretty soothing. The hands were soft, and very careful, not wanting to hurt Naruto. He let out a small moan in appreciation. The girl giggled.

"Hehe...you like this Naruto?" She cooed into the blonds ear. He managed to have an unintelligent grunt leave his lips. She giggled again. "Well then...you wont mind, if I do this?" Naruto felt the hands continue to rub his head, but slowly pull it down closer to the girl.

Naruto, in a bit of a daze, went along with the action. He had no idea what was going on, but theses hands were like magic to him. Naruto would have been kept in this trance forever, if it wasn't for the soft pair of lips that captured his own. Instantly, his eyes opened to only revel a mess of deep red hair in his face. Of course he screamed again, and he jerked his head back panting from the kiss. He could feel his body react to the loss of pleasure on his lips, and he regretted being so hasty to leave the other pair of sweet lips.

Finally, Naruto had a clear picture of the girl. He was shocked, to say the least. She was beautiful. Deep red hair and matching eyes. Pale, smooth shimmering skin. Full lips that looked so...so...so inviting. A few things caught the blonds attention. First, was the fact that she held a confused look on her face, as if she wasn't expecting Naruto to freak out when a stranger kissed him, even one so beautiful as her. Second, she had what looked like some kind of...cat ears? He couldn't tell, but he was tempted to touch them, the way one was cocked to side.

_'She's so adorable!'_ He thought as he gazed at her. The last thing that he noticed, was the fact that both of them were stark naked. The teenage boys eyes glanced down ward at the girls chest. He surprised himself when he didn't pass out on the site. She's so beautiful...Naruto began to regret his decision to look down, when he saw that the girls womanhood, was directly touching his 'little Naruto'. He felt blood trickle down his nose as he felt himself getting a little excited.

The girl could feel Naruto's lower region start to grow underneath her, and she smirked at the boy who was looking her up and down. She noted his nose bleed. The smirk turned into a devilish grin when she formed an idea. She leaned forward again, stuck out her tongue, and in one lap, licked up the blood from the boy's upper lip. She then pressed her body more into Naruto's, and arched her back, giving him a better view of her cleavage, and rubbing her hips on his more. She put a finger up to her lips, and gave the sexiest face she could.

"Mmmmm, Naruto. Thinking of something..perverted?" She cooed this into the blond's face while leaning her face in again, hoping to catch another kiss. She giggled when Naruto blushed even more and tried to get away.

"Naruto-kun? Whats wrong?" The girl stopped heading for his lips, and instead attacked his neck. She immediately began to suck and nip at his neck and above his collar bone. The blond gasped at the sensation that the wet saliva gave when being hit by the cool morning air. He tried to push her away, although he really didn't want to. He had no idea who this girl was.

"You seemed to like this last night." The woman purred. "What if I do," She grabbed his member, "this?"

Naruto quickly jolted away from the woman's embrace. Somehow, he managed to escape without forcefully pushing the girl off. He ran to the corner of the room, and huddled himself into it, pointing at the red haired beauty.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?" The blond loudly shouted at the girl. Apparently, the female didn't take the sudden change in command very well. She stood up, still naked, and gave began to walk toward the boy. Well, Naruto wouldn't have called it 'walking', but instead the sexiest damn sway he had ever seen anyone perform. Her hips swung side to side as she made her way to him. Her eye's narrowed, as she eyed down her prey.

"Naruto-kun..." The woman cooed. "I may have been a sweet angel last night..." As she reached the cowering boy, her entire body gave off the most deadly aura that Naruto had ever witnessed. He was instantly frozen in fear. The girl smirked, and dropped down to her knee's right in front of him. "But if you ever talk to me like that again, I. will. kill. you." She threw her mouth on to Naruto right in between his shoulder and neck, and bit down. The boy gasped at the sudden pain. Her teeth drew a little blood, so the girl lapped it into her mouth. The wound began to sizzle, and disappeared with the touch of her saliva. She continued to suck on his neck, nipping and licking at him. Naruto did nothing but sit there, too shocked and scared to move a muscle. The girl moaned a little while she performed this, eventually making her way up neck to Naruto's ear. Her tongue drew circles around the outside of his ear, and she blew her breathe on it. "God, Naruto-kun. I want to fucking devour you. Right. now."

This time, Naruto was able to break free from his trance, and he pushed the girl away. She didn't fall backwards, but she backed off slightly and allowed the boy to run. For her own amusement, of course. He made a quick break for it and dashed out of his room. He heard the girl laugh as he ran into his living room and broke through the front door. He was greeted by the bright outside morning light, which he wasn't expecting, and tripped over his front steps. He fell brutally down to the ground face first.

As the boy got up from the ground, the girl stood at the doorway and laughed. "Oh! So you want to play hard to get, eh? Well, go ahead. It will be fun. Just remember that I AM GOING TO HAVE YOU AGAIN!" Naruto didn't want to stick around any longer, so he ran for all his life was worth. But when he heard the girl yell at him again, he stopped in his tracks.

"I DON'T THINK YOU'RE GONNA GET VERY FAR WEARING 'THAT'!"

The boy looked down and immediately he covered his goods. GOD! How could he forget that he was still completely naked? He needed some clothes. NOW. But he couldn't go back to his house. Fuck.

_I need to find Baa-chan! She'll know what to do. _Naruto kept his hands over his 'treasure' and jumped to the nearest roof, continuing to all the way towards the Hokage tower construction site, where he thought that Tsunade might be.

As the blond took off towards his destination using the roof tops, the girl only giggled some more and ran back into the boys room in the apartment. She opened a dresser drawer and grabbed a hand full of clothes.

"Don't worry love. I'll help you remember." The girl dressed herself in some of the clothes. None of them really fit her, but she found what she needed: a long white shirt and orange pants that must have been the pants to Naruto's usual attire. She laughed at herself in the mirror, before grabbing some more clothes and running out the door in search of her man.

As Kyuubi jumped from roof to roof, she looked at her palm. On it was what looked like a tattoo of the seal that Naruto possessed on his stomach. "Hm. Maybe the split took more energy then I thought." She decided to drop that thought until she found Naruto again.

(-_-)

Naruto wasn't having a very easy time traveling. He was doing his best not to be too embarrassed about being naked so he could move faster, and he didn't want to move his hands from there position now, just in case he ran into someone. He also wanted to avoid anyone if at all possible. Not just because he was naked, but because he didn't want to have to face them again like yesterday. Naruto didn't want to ever do that again, but he was willing to risk going to the place where it happened, just to get away from that woman that was in his apartment. He was literally freaking out about it. He had no idea who she was or what the fuck she was doing in his home. The blond thought for a second that he might have over reacted, but if he didn't out of there when he did, who knows what kind of crazy shit she would have done to him. Naruto pondered if it would've been a bad thing, or a good thing if he would've let her do what ever she wanted to him.

Naruto was too busy in his own thought as he traveled on the roofs, that he didn't see the person that was on top of one training. Having the luck that Naruto had, he of course ran right into this person. They both collided with a loud smack, and they tumbled down off of the roof. Luckily, this other person was trained enough to land on their feet, stopping any damage from the fall. On the other side of things, Naruto hit the ground head first. A sickening thud came from the impact, and the rest of the blonds body followed suit. He quickly rolled over to his side, and began to rub his head much like he did earlier that morning. _DAMN! Now would've been a good time to have that girl here! Wait...NO! Stupid thoughts! I can't think that!_ He shook his head, and got up to a sitting position. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. See, I was running from..." Naruto looked up to see someone very familiar. Hyuuga Neji. The blond didn't finish his sentence when he saw that the Hyuuga had his arms crossed and his head was completely turned the other way and his eyes were closed. _Of course...he hates me...how could I have forgotten..._The blond's face gave an almost angered one as he looked away form the pale eyed shinobi. "Never mind. I'll just go..."

"Naruto." The blond looked back to Neji when he noticed that his voice wasn't like the others were yesterday. "Why the hell are you naked?" The blond could have died from embarrassment when he realized that the Hyuuga wasn't looking at him because he was naked. He immediately covered himself with his hands. He was about to start apologizing for his indecencies, when Neji's hand went up to stop him. He could sense a strong chakra nearby, and it was getting closer. It had a very deadly intent. "Naruto, you said you were running from something?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! You gotta get me out of here!" Naruto got up and grabbed Neji's shoulder pleadingly. "You gotta help me! She's after me!" Naruto had anime tears falling down his face.

The Hyuuga blushed and turned away again. "God, Naruto. We need to get you some clothes." The blond covered himself with his hands again, and blushed.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that, Neji." The pale eyed shinobi pinched his brow, and regained his composure. He was about to scold the blond for his state of dress in public, when he felt the chakra signal getting even closer. He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him through the door of the building that he was training on earlier. They busted through the entry way, Neji throwing the blond into the darkness of the room. He then turned around and slammed the door shut.

Naruto hit the back wall and yelped. "Hey! What the hell is wrong with y-!" He was cut off when Neji put his hand over the blonds mouth. The blond stared at the Hyuuga. Neji put a finger to his own mouth, telling him to be quiet, and then he pointed up. As if on queue, foot steps could be heard running on the roof. Naruto's eyed widened, and he gulped loud enough for Neji to hear. The foot steps stopped for a second. The shuffled around on the roof for a moment, and then they took off again in a different direction.

Neji exhaled and released the blonds mouth. Naruto, who was oxygen deprived, sucked in as much air as his lungs would let him. Neji shook his head at the naked shinobi. He was like a child. The Hyuuga stood up, and made his way to the light switch at the other end of the room. He flipped in to 'on', and the room was instantly illuminated with artificial light. Neji then walked over to a small basket that laid next to Naruto, reached into it, and pulled out a towel.

The Hyuuga tossed the towel at the blond on the ground. "Here. Cover yourself." Immediately, the naked blond grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Thanks, Neji."

"Don't mention it." At this point, both shinobi shared an awkward silence as they sat at opposite ends of the small room. Eventually, Naruto had to break it. He looked around to find training dummies, and some ninja equipment on the walls.

"Hey, what is this building?" Naruto took a quick glance at the Hyuuga, to see that he was looking right back at him.

"It's an old supply building. Shinobi use it for equipment and storage. I found it a few days ago. It must have been abandoned with the Pain attack." When Neji spoke, Naruto could've sworn that he heard some kind of hidden emotion in his voice. Deciding to ignore it, the blond just nodded his head in understanding. Neji quickly followed up, "Hey, Naruto?"

"Umm, yeah?" Answered a curious Naruto.

"Well, I...Naruto I..." The Hyuuga was struggling over his words. The towel wrapped ninja could see that he was having difficulty with what ever it was that he was trying to say. "Naruto. I- I apologize for my behavior. I'm sorry."

The blond went wide eyed. _Did he just say? No, he couldn't have meant for yesterday? Could he?_ "Uh, Neji? Sorry for what?"

Neji glared at Naruto now, looking a little angry. "What do you mean for what? Of course you're going to make me say it." Neji clench his fist. "Naruto! I'm sorry for not defending you yesterday!" The blond was a little shocked at the sudden raise in voice in the Hyuuga. He was even more shocked when he saw a single tear roll down the pale eyed shinobi's face. Neji wiped it off, and shook his head. "Listen, Naruto. I don't feel like the others. I don't hate you like they do. They have no right!" Neji was showing the most emotion Naruto had ever seen out of one Hyuuga. "They don't see you! They see the demon. But Naruto, you're not a demon. Your the person my cousin admired the most, and DAMMIT! She did not die in vain! She died for the one she loved! You! Naruto! Not some demon!" Naruto couldn't hold back his own tears anymore. He felt the warm tears stream down his face. Neji didn't hate him. He couldn't explain how happy he was now that he knew not all of his friends hated him. The gentle fist user wiped his face again, and Naruto did too. "Naruto, I'm sorry for yesterday. I should have stood up for you, but I felt too much like a coward. I should have, but I didn't want to be singled out."

Naruto wiped more tears away. "Neji, it's alright. I would have done the same thing-."

"No. You wouldn't have." Neji smirked. "That's why I look up to you so much. I know you wouldn't have abandoned a friend like that. That's why I will never do it again. I'm sorry. Hinata would have never wanted that." The Hyuuga looked down when he mentioned the dead girls name, but he looked right back up to Naruto as he continued. "Naruto. Will you forgive me?"

The blond almost laughed. He had forgiven the boy the moment he had helped hide him from the crazy red head. Naruto gave a large grin, and held his hand to Neji, like a peace offering. "Of course Neji. We're always friends." Neji gave off an equally happy smile, though not as big. They both stood up, and shook hands. Smiling from ear to ear, Naruto could've jumped for joy, but thought that it would have been inappropriate while still mostly naked. Unfortunately, Neji's smile turned back into a frown. Naruto noticed this. "What's wrong Neji?"

Neji looked away from the towel clad boy. "Listen Naruto. I'm not sure how to tell you this but." He looked back at the blond. "It's really not safe here anymore. I'm not sure how long it will be, before the others gather together and decide to attack you. I can hold them back." Neji finished this like it was a grave warning. Well, it pretty much was, but Naruto's reaction wasn't what the Hyuuga expected.

The blond shook his head. "Yeah, that is kind of a problem."

The pale eyed shinobi stared at the blond in disbelief. "How can you be so relaxed with this news?"

Naruto smiled at him, surprising Neji. "Well, its not like I wasn't expecting this. But, oddly enough, I don't feel as bad as I really should. I really feel a lot better than I did yesterday."

Neji smiled as well. "I'm glad to hear that." They both chuckled a little. "By the way. Who are you running from?"

The blond's smile faded. He looked down. "I have no idea. I woke up this morning, and some strange woman was in my apartment. She was really scary! She chased me outside!" Naruto was waving his arms around to add exaggeration to the story.

The Hyuuga gave him a puzzled look. "Naruto. That sounds..."

"You gotta trust me, Neji! I swear, I was scared for my life!" The blond once again began to produce anime tears as he grasped the gentle fist user's shoulders. Neji lightly pushed him off and smiled at the way that the blond was acting. But something still puzzled him.

"Naruto, can you explain why you were naked?" The towel wearing boy looked down and rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto had purposefully didn't tell Neji that he had found himself and the woman BOTH naked and in a very compromising position. He didn't feel that he should tell him that the girl was trying to seduce the him either.

As Naruto tried to think of a possible excuse, an all to familiar voice spoke up. "I'm sorry. That was my fault." The blond completely froze when the voice reached his ears. The Hyuuga also froze. He hadn't even sensed the presence of another. Naruto felt two arms slink around his chest from behind. "I ripped them to shreds last night, right before we both got intimate with each other." Nobody in the small room dared to move. "Isn't that right, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto screamed. Neji jumped from the high pitched noise that the blond produced. A hand clasped around the mouth of the frightened blond, and the other arm around him pulled him, sitting him on the ground. When he landed on his backside, two legs wrapped around his waist to keep him still.

"Naruto-kun! Shut the fuck up and just sit still!" Instead of taking the low road, the girl pulled Naruto in closer and nuzzled his neck with her mouth. "Please. I just want to talk." She used the saddest voice she had in her arsenal. Who could say no to such a sweat plea? Certainly not Naruto. He slowly calmed down and stopped screaming. She removed her hand from his mouth, and the blond was panting again. Neji still stood absolutely frozen staring at the girl and boy on the floor. The girl gave a sigh. "Good. Now that your calm." She released him, stood up, and walked around to face him. Naruto was taken aback when she dropped on to knee's and threw her arms around his neck. She shoved her face into his chest and inhaled deeply. "Don't ever run away from me again."

The blond had no idea what to say. He was completely at a loss for words. The girl who he had been fearing all morning, was now showing him affection that no one ever had. He re-actively put his arms around the back of the red head, and pulled her into him. _Damn! What am I doing. I should be freaking out. But this feels so...right. _Naruto chuckled a little when the girl began to purr under him. He looked up at Neji, who finally broke out of his stupor. The Hyuuga was still very hesitant about his girl. She had the largest chakra he had every sensed, but she seemed so...normal. He sat down and watched the two. In his own opinion, they looked like they really knew each other.

For the next minute or two, silence engulfed the trio. The only change was the girl who had adjusted herself to fully be inside Naruto's arms. The blond did nothing but hold the girl and blush the entire time. Neji just sat and thought. He really wondered who this girl was and why she was so attached to Naruto. He really didn't want to be rude and interrupt this moment, but he was curious. He had thought most people hated Naruto. "I'm sorry to end this loving moment for you two," Neji started in a sincere voice, "But who are you?"

The girl looked up to her holder, and found he too have a very curious look on his face. "Naruto, you really don't remember who I am, do you?" The blond shook his head. She sighed. "I didn't really think that my chakra being pulled through the seal would have effected your short term memory." The girl gave a sweet smile as she said this.

Naruto's brow raised. "Seal?"

"Yes, seal. Your seal."

"My seal? What do you mean my...seal...oh." Naruto began to have the realization of what this girl meant. His seal. Her prison. It was Kyuubi. Kyuubi waited for Naruto to freak out like he did last night, but instead he just continued to stare at her. "Your Kyuubi?" She was utterly surprised that he was so calm.

Neji was instantly on high alert. _Kyuubi! _He almost jumped from his sitting position. He was sitting in a storage room with the legendary nine tailed demon fox...and it was a GIRL. But no, not just any girl, a girl who looked like she couldn't harm a fly.

Apparently, Naruto was thinking the same thing. "Wait...why are you a girl?"

Kyuubi just stared at him. Why wasn't he freaking out? "Naruto-kun, your not surprised that I'm out?"

"Well, I am, but...I feel...like I knew already, but didn't know...I...Why don't just tell us whats going on, and from the beginning." Naruto was rubbing the back of his head while he asked. He honestly didn't know why this wasn't bothering him. He almost felt like he already knew who she was. It was weird.

Kyuubi glanced at the Hyuuga, who looked just as interested as Naruto was. She sat up straight in the blonds lap, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She played with his hands. "Ok. I'll tell you everything. But I'm not repeating this, so listen carefully." She sternly pointed at Naruto specifically. He nodded, completely serious. "Ok, here we go. For Neji's sake, I ask do you know about the seal on Naruto that keeps me locked inside him?"

Neji nodded. "Hokage-sama explained it to us after it almost broke in his fight with Pain."

"Good, so I don't need to go over that. I'll start with your question, Naruto-kun. Yes, I am a girl. Something most people do not know is that most of the chakra demons are female. In order to keep our species alive, we need more females then males. They also need to be more powerful, which is why I am the strongest of all of them. But, the on the bad side of that, most of us lose control and end up easily following into temptation and control of others. That is only the case if we cannot find a mate. Sixteen years ago, I lost control to Madara, and attacked Konohagakure. Being so powerful, I never had found a suitable mate. No one was powerful enough, or even worthy, to be by my side. That is why I lost control. The Fourth, your dad, Naruto, knew all of this. When he sealed me inside you, he did it specifically so I couldn't lose control, and he did it for you. He knew that you would be able to one day use my powers and control me for the benefit of mankind. I knew this as well. When I regained my composure, after a few years sealed inside you, I hated myself. I saw what people began to do to you, and how everyone hated you. But I also saw the way you pushed on through. You never gave up on yourself, your friends, or your dream. You never gave up, and I loved your determination. I even saw, how in the face of death, you still never gave in. Naruto-kun, something that you didn't know, when you die, I don't die with you, I get released. No one else knew this either. Only your father did. So when you were in need, I gave you my power. As the years went on, your emotions could call upon my powers by themselves. I really admired how you always tried to rely on your own power first, always using mine as a last resort. I began to watch you more closely. I knew that if you died, and I got out, I would not be treated the same. I was hated even more. I would be targeted more and more. I didn't want you to die. I watched and watched you. You grew older and older, eventually becoming a ninja, and even making friends. By the time that you left with Jariya to train, I knew nothing but YOU. You were my life. I think...I think that after seeing you so many times pick yourself up, and ignore the fact that most wanted you dead, that I felt the same way. I fell in love with your personality, and as more time went by, I fell in love in love you. When you defeated Pain, it was then that I knew, I truly loved you. You still didn't want to rely on the powers of a demon, but you still did what you had to do to save the village that you loved. Ever since you were young, I had been gathering chakra behind your seal. It has only been until now, when your emotions were at their peak, you called my power forth. But instead of my power, the seal pulled my chakra all the way through. Thats how I got out, and how I'm here with you. Naruto, because of the person that you are, and the things that you have showed me, I want to change. I want to be with you Naruto. Not just some demon stuck in a seal. I want to be by your side Naruto. Forever. I want you as my eternal mate." Kyuubi finished with a large breath. She had said a mouth full, and she didn't know how Naruto would take it. She looked the two boys over. They looked completely shocked. Naruto's jaw hung open slightly as he just stared at Kyuubi. She gave a sheepish smile, and squeezed him tighter. She became a little worried when he didn't squeeze her back. "Naruto?"

"Just tell me one thing." Naruto said expressionlessly. "Why did you never reveal yourself to me, as a girl, or even as someone who cared?" Naruto just looked at Kyuubi. His eyes didn't show any anger or hate.

"The reason I never did, was because I didn't want to seem weak to you. I thought that if you always saw me as a monster, you would never blame yourself for the things you might do with my power. I also wanted you to see me as the most evil thing out there, so that you would think the villagers had a good reason for what they did to you. I still had hope for you and this village, but I had mostly given up on myself. I thought that if I ever reveled myself to you earlier, you would hate me. I had that kind of reaction last night, but I guess I eventually pulled you around. Your a lot happier then you were yesterday." She shot a smile at the blond, and to her surprise, he smiled back. On the inside she jumped for joy when he turned her around, and pulled her into a tight embrace. His head was resting on her shoulder, next to her neck. She could feel warm tears hit her back, and she held him tighter.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered.

"No, thank you, Naruto-kun." Kyuubi could almost feel some tears about to stream down her face.

Watching the two, Neji smiled. He was glad that his friend had literally found peace with his inner demon. Not just that but a mate. Neji thought it was odd indeed, but then again who was he to question true love. Or what he hoped was true love. One thing was on Neji's mind however. "I'm sorry to interrupt again," The two broke their embrace and looked at the Hyuuga, "But, I just want to be sure that you aren't just using Naruto for your own inner peace, but because you really do feel this way."

Kyuubi expecting one of them to wonder this. She truly did love her Naruto-kun, "No. I really do love Naruto-kun, with everything I have. And if I have to, I will spend the remainder of days to prove it to him." She once again smiled at Naruto, and they tightly hugged for the third time.

When they released, the blond took in a big sigh, and leaned back a little on the wall. "Wow." he started. "I can't believe that the all powerful Kyuubi is nothing but a small woman."

The demon was a little irritated by this, and poked the blond in his chest. "Hey, what's so bad about being a girl? Are you sexist?"

"What? Of course not! I'm just saying, who can take a demon serious in this body?" Naruto poked Kyuubi in the side of the ribs to validate his point. She jerked to the side when his finger made contacted. He immediately grew an evil grin on his face. He poked again. She jerked a little more. The blond chuckled.

"Kyuubi? Are you ticklish?"

The demon wrapped her arms around herself, and scooted some ways away from Naruto. "N-NO!" She barked.

The towel wrapped shinobi towered over the cowering red head and stuck out his arms and wiggled his fingers. "Oh really..." He slowly made his way to the girl.

"No! NO! NARUTO, NO!" Kyuubi screamed as Naruto tackled her, and went into a complete tickle frenzy. His fingers were as fast as lighting. He kept to the girls ribs, while she tried to push him off. Her efforts were in vain as she was losing strength from laughing so hard. "HAHAHA! NARUTO, STOP!"

"NEVER!" Naruto was laughing himself as he went at her like a maniac. She was rolling all over the floor, unable to move properly. Neji had a hard time controlling his own laughter, with the way such a powerful demon falling to a brutal tickle fest. The blond boy got a little riskier, and head upwards to the girls neck. She continued to laugh just as hard. Moving up even more, Naruto watched Kyuubi's ears twitch as she laughed. He thought of a devilish idea, and removed his hands from her body and started behind her cat-like ears.

To everyone's surprise, the laughing ceased, and was instantly replaced by a very loud and erotic moan. Kyuubi stopped rolling, and now arched her back towards Naruto. "Ahhhh. Ohhhh..." Was the only noise coming out of the demons mouth. Naruto blushed a deep red when he realized what he was doing. He tried to move hand away from the cat-like ears, but Kyuubi's hand stopped him. "If you stop, I can promise you that you will not," She reached under the blonds towel and grabbed his goods, "be able to go to the bathroom with out a bag anytime soon."

Naruto kept rubbing and scratching the girls ears with all his life was worth. More moans elicited from her. Naruto heard the storage door open, and turned just in time to see Neji standing in its way.

"Oh, don't mind me." The Hyuuga smiled, "I was just leaving." He walked out and shut the door.

Kyuubi grabbed the back of Naruto's head and brought his ear close to her lips. "Remember what I said earlier?" Naruto was scared for dear life. "I plan on eating you. NOW."

**CLAUDIO: I want to say, that I am going to listen to a review I got from someone, and continue this into a full length story. I'm not sure where it'll go, but I know that the trio wont be staying in Konoha very long. REVIEW PLEASE! PEACE!**


End file.
